


Meeting the Demon

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cock Rings, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: Sami summons Finn. He gets exactly what he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahdeemohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/gifts).



> This is my Fandom Trumps Hate fic, for the auction won by the fabulous dahdeemohn. I was thrilled to fill this prompt.

“Dammit, I don’t think the incantation worked. What’s—”

And then all the lights went out.

The apartment was silent. The curtains were drawn over the windows and Sami couldn’t even see any lights from a stray LED device. He heard the blood rushing in his head, his heart pounding.

The growl started quietly, but Sami could feel the movement in the room. “F-Finn?” Sami asked. “What happened to the lights.”

Louder, now, the growling rose. A rising purring guttural sound, interrupted by the snapping of teeth.

Sami scrambled to his feet, moving backward in the dark apartment. He felt his way to the couch and knocked over a lamp trying to turn it on, to see if it was even working. The crash interrupted the growl. Sami found the wall and flicked the switch. Nothing.

“Finn, if you’re there, say something.”

“MINE,” hissed a voice, suddenly not familiar at all. A shiver ran through Sami’s body. Where was the voice even coming from? It sounded like it was all around him. He leaned a hand against the wall and worked his way around the corner into the kitchen, running his hand along the counter until he reached the junk drawer.

He felt gently inside for a box of matches. The striking surface was rough under his fingers. Shaking a little, he opened the box, pulled one out, dragged it against the box with a hissing spark. It didn’t light. He dragged it again. Nothing. One more pull and it flared to life, throwing jagged shadows over his now-unfamiliar apartment.

Sami turned around. “Finn,” he said, “is that you?” He walked back into the living room and turned all around. The ink and brushes were still on the coffee table where he left them. Sami bent down to try to light the usually decorative candelabra on the table before the match burned down to his fingertips. “Where are you?”

“HERE,” hissed a voice from above Sami.

Slowly, he looked up.

There was something on the ceiling.

He dropped the match.

Snarling, the amorphous black shape dropped down in front of Sami and reached for the lit match burning a hole in the carpet, snuffing it out. As the creature rose to his enormous full height, Sami began to comprehend who stood in front of him.

“Is this  _ you _ ?” Sami asked. “Oh my god.”

Black tendrils retreated and Sami could see his face, see Finn’s beautiful face, his brow heavy, his mouth impossibly wide and filled with rows of sharp teeth. In and out and around his body were tendrils of supernatural darkness, cascading from his head, dancing in the candlelight.

Sami reached out a trembling hand. Finn took it in his, pointed talons brushing Sami’s skin, tugging him closer. Sami staggered and put out a hand to catch himself against Finn’s chest. He found he barely reached the demon’s shoulder. He ran his hand up over the planes of his body, and as he brushed a rock-hard nipple the tendrils of darkness contracted and then sprang loose.

“Does this form please you?” Finn asked, his voice echoing with ten thousand years of war and pain and lust.

Sami’s breath caught in his throat. He shook his head in assent, unable to form words. His hand wandered up farther, and he gently ran the back of his knuckle against Finn’s cheek, the corner of his mouth.

With a rumble, Finn caught Sami’s finger with his tongue, long and red and pointed and hot, and Sami jumped.

“Let me see you with these eyes,” Finn whispered. The candle flame flickered.

Sami unzipped his soft, worn NOFX hoodie and slipped it off, tossing it on the couch. He caught Finn’s eyes for permission to go on, but the demon just stared. He reached back and grabbed the collar of his tee shirt and pulled it off over his head in one motion.

Finn hissed a breath at Sami’s body. Sami kept going, unzipping his cargo shorts and kicking them off, with his shoes for good measure, and then he was there in his boxer briefs, half-hard and rising, in the presence of an ancient being nearly beyond his comprehension. But only nearly.

“Will you wear my mark,” Finn said, stepping closer on bent, monstrous legs.

“Yes,” Sami said, “Oh god, yes. Please.”

As soon as the words were out of Sami’s mouth, he was pulled into Finn’s grip, by hands and tendrils of force, and held tightly. Finn opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the skin of Sami’s neck, filling Sami with an unknown ecstasy, like his body was on fire. He barely felt the pain of the bite, just the slickness of Finn’s tongue lapping up the drips of blood, not letting a one escape.

“I’ve waited so long for this,” Sami said into Finn’s neck, reaching his arms around his massive body, feeling the muscles flex under his fingers.

“I’ve waited a thousand years to feel this again,” Finn roared. He swept Sami up off his feet, throwing him over one shoulder. He picked up the candelabra too and carried them both off to the bedroom.

Sami held on tight until Finn dropped him gently on top of their king-sized bed. He set the candles down on a dresser, sweeping papers and bedroom knick-nacks aside to make a place for the candelabra. The dancing lights made Finn look even larger than he was, his shadow swelling to the entire height of the room. Sami pushed himself up on his elbows and took it all in.

Finn reached down with sharp claws out, but Sami didn’t flinch.

“Good,” Finn purred. “Don’t fear this.”

“I never have,” Sami said, part of him wondering if maybe he should have. But despite the raw power of the demon before him, he knew Finn would never hurt him, never do anything without his consent. That was their word and their bond.

Finn arched his back and flexed. His claws came down on the sides of Sami’s hips, sliding down from the waistband of his underwear to the bottom seam. They split cleanly and Finn snatched them away.

“There,” he said. “You’re ready.”

Sami’s cock bounced against his stomach, now fully hard and leaking pre-come, ready for the unknown, the occulted lust that Finn carried with him.

Sami looked down at Finn’s cock, its pointed shape and bulging girth. He got up, scrambling on the bed. He got a grip on the comforter and suddenly the comforter felt out of place, some coverlet from Ikea with ducks on it didn’t match what he was about to do, what he thought he was about to do. He ripped at it, trying to throw it off the bed, but just ended up tangling himself in it.

“Don’t cover yourself,” Finn growled, yanking the blanket away. He pinned Sami’s wrists back, crawling up and over him, the tendrils of his hair writhing and caressing Sami’s face. “That’s my job.”

Sami felt himself flush, looking up into the wide black eyes of his lover’s fully supernatural form. He rolled sideways, trying to break the grapple out of instinct. Finn let go, sitting back onto his haunches.

“Will you make me submit you, or will you lie down for me?” Finn asked. “I am pleased either way.”

“This isn’t isn’t much of a ring,” Sami said, smiling a little at how this snarling demon was still his lover, the love of his life in his truest form.

“Then get on your stomach, love,” Finn said with an echo. His tongue darted out, flicking in the air like a snake sensing the world around it.

Sami squinted, but he rolled over and grabbed a pillow, clutching it under his chest. “I don’t like turning my back on anyone with that many teeth,” he said, looking over his shoulder, but then he gasped. Finn was crawling toward him on all fours, as sinister as he ever looked entering the ring in this form and more, so much more.

His terrible, beautiful mouth opened and before Sami could react, it was on him, swiping a slick stripe up the cleft of his ass, Finn’s clawed hands grabbing at the flesh of his ass and parting him, holding him down.

“I taste your sex,” Finn growled and dove back in. Sami buried his face in a pillow, muffling his own cries. He howled and mewed, pounding a fist against the foam mattress which muffled the impact of his strike.

Sami felt something gripping his short hair and pulling him back and up. “I want to hear you,” Finn said. “Don’t give your screams to the pillow. Give them to me,” he spat.

“Oh god, Finn,” Sami sighed, “Oh god your mouth, I never knew, I never knew it could be like this, oh, fuck.”

“Yes, more,” Finn said before diving back down to work Sami’s sweet ass.

Sami let out a garbled scream of pleasure and unrestrained emotion as Finn penetrated his asshole with his slick, fat tongue. It slipped in and out of him, rolling and undulating. It was slick in a way Finn’s human tongue never felt, and he moaned and rocked his body back and forth, riding Finn’s mouth. His own hand wandered to the place where Finn had bitten and licked him, at the join of his shoulder and neck. Already it was scabbed, starting to heal, probably not even recognizeable as a love bite. But it was more than that. It was a gift, gladly accepted.

“Speak to me, Sami,” Finn snarled. “Don’t get shy  _ now _ .”

“Split me in fucking half,” Sami moaned. “I’m so hard, Finn, fuck. Your tongue, I want to feel it everywhere but I can’t  _ stand _ it, ahh!” Finn grabbed Sami under the thighs and hoisted him onto his shoulders so he could penetrate him deeper.

Sami felt the brush of Finn’s teeth against the skin of his ass and shivered hard. He held himself up on his forearms and rolled his hips. “I don’t know what I did to deserve this, but I’m going to take everything you give me tonight, while this lasts.” He panted, breath escaping him.

Finn reached his hand under Sami and ran a pointed talon up over Sami’s scrotum and wrapped a hand around his cock, not moving yet, just gripping. “This belongs to me,” Finn purred. Even as he spoke, the tip of his tongue flicked at the skin of Sami’s ass, tasting his goosebumps. The tendrils from his head brushed Sami’s body delicately, dancing across his thighs and back.

“Are you going to put your mark on it too?” Sami asked, half-joking, seriously considering putting his dick in a mouth with more teeth than he could count.

“In my way, love” Finn said. He set Sami down on the bed with a pluff. Sami got to his knees and turned around to see Finn reaching into...the darkness.

Sami’s hand went straight to his cock as he looked at Finn towering over him. He gave himself one quick stroke before Finn was back on him, pinning his arms back to the bed, his knee spreading Sami’s legs.

“No,” Finn hissed. “No, you must not do that, Sami.”

“Because it’s your job?”

“Because it’s my pleasure. Here.” Finn held up a small device, made of two black straps connected into rings. “I brought this for you. From my realm.”

“...is that part of the uniform there?”

“It  _ is _ the uniform,” Finn leered. “Another mark from me.” He reached down to Sami’s cock, fastening the strap around his balls and another around the base of the cock. The bands tightened of their own accord, wriggling and writhing against his body. “There.”

Sami’s erection felt more urgent now that he was constricted, but he lay back and stared Finn down defiantly. “If I can’t touch my own cock, you might let me touch yours,” he said, pouting a little.

“So hungry you are,” Finn said. “I’ll give you a taste, alright.” He knelt back, and Sami sat up, no longer pinned. Finn got Sami’s head in his hands and guided him down. “There it is.”

Sami flicked a glance up at Finn’s dark eyes, and he grinned. “This belongs to me,” Sami said, and he began to suck.

“Yes, my love,” Finn hissed, more human in his voice than Sami had heard yet, a hint of a crack in the way the “yes” broke from his clenched teeth.

Sami licked the pointed head of Finn’s cock and grasped the base with his hand, running his free hand over Finn’s body, sweeping over his balls and dancing over his massive thighs and tight ass.

Sami pumped his fist in counterpoint with his mouth, falling down and pulling back in a punk rhythm, like he did everything. He sucked the tip of Finn’s cock into his mouth, his lips stretched and his eyes closed in concentration.

“You have no idea how good you are,” Finn purred. “You could make angels weep. The spirits are jealous, Sami Zayn, they are jealous of what only I possess. Do you know how special you are?”

Sami glanced up and his eyes smiled as he went about his work, all pleasure.

“Can you take more,” Finn said. “Show me how much of my cock you can take.”

Sami braced himself, pulling off to take a deep breath. “I can try,” he said.

“That’s my boy,” Finn said.

Sami mentally commanded his body to relax, his throat to relax, and he straightened out his body to take Finn’s cock. He relaxed his jaw and sucked it in, feeling it fill him and brush the top of his palate. He let it hit the back of his throat and he gagged around it, shuddering and pulling off, trying to suck it back in but being pulled off by Finn.

“You’re so beautiful like that, love, but let’s put it places that feel good for both of us, yeah?” Finn ran his talons through Sami’s hair, his toothy maw somehow grinning softly.

“How are you...you?” Sami asked. “It’s still you, even if you can climb the ceiling and bite a man’s arm off.”

Finn nodded, sitting back on his heels. “I could probably still do that in my other form, you know.”

“Don’t tell me that,” Sami said. “Growl at me more.”

“LIKE THIS?” Finn said, moving quickly to push Sami back and pin him to the bed once again. He ground his erection against Sami’s stomach and hip, his tongue darting out of his mouth like a hungry beast.

“Oh god,” Sami moaned.

“Are you ready for me,” Finn rasped. “Say the word.”

“...Am I ready?” Sami asked. He reached under himself and felt himself, slick with the slippery saliva of Finn’s demonic tongue. “Oh god, I’m so wet, how did you do that?”

Finn didn’t answer, just flicked his tongue.

“I didn’t know it could be like this,” Sami said with wonder.

Finn shook his head and roared, grinding against Sami and holding his gaze.

“I’m ready, please,” Sami said. “I’m so hard, I think I’m going to explode, what did you do to me?”

Finn’s ferocious mouth filled Sami’s field of vision, dimly lit in the shifting candlelight, as he loomed over him. Sami pulled his right knee up and spread his legs, letting the demon prince in. Finn ran the soft part of his finger against Sami’s ass, fluttering over his entrance, careful with his talons. Sami bucked and moaned.

The candles flickered as Finn moved suddenly, grasping Sami under his leg and pulling him close, rutting against his ass now, closer and closer.

“Do it, please,” begged Sami. Tears were stinging his eyes, but he couldn’t tear his hands away from Finn to wipe them away. He wrapped his arms behind Finn’s neck and kissed everything he could reach, even the mouth full of teeth, and he pleaded, he pleaded for his throbbing cock and soul burning with longing. “Make me part of you,” he cried.

“You already are,” Finn said, and he drove in.

Sami cried out loudly, his voice hoarse. He didn’t make any words. He couldn’t.

“My beautiful warrior, my love,” Finn said, his talons pressing into Sami’s skin. He licked at the mark he had made on Sami’s neck and shoulder, nibbling at it, all the while snapping his hips and making Sami whimper and cry.

The tendrils of darkness that cascaded from Finn’s head undulated with the roil of their bodies, caressing Sami’s face and hair when they had a mind to do so. Sami got a hand free and reached up to touch them, run his fingers through them, like a creature from the sea or a far stranger place than even that.

Sami threw his head back and grasped at the bedsheets, the pillow, the headboard, trying to get purchase somewhere as Finn and thrust into him with abandon. “Finn, I can’t, I can’t last, I’m going to come.”

“No,” Finn roared, grasping the base of Sami’s cock. “Not until I say you do.”

Sami felt filled to bursting, his whole body shuddering with need, but he took a deep breath and did what Finn said.

“Good boy,” Finn said. He reached under Sami now, picking him up like a doll in his arms.

“What? Where—” Sami was caught off guard, but he wrapped his legs around Finn’s waist and hung on.

Finn fucked Sami standing, his otherworldly strength holding his lover fast and secure. Sami felt like he was flying. His ears rang with the rush of blood and sensation and he was breathing hard, harder, gasping for breath, clutching at Finn, his heart pounding, his cock throbbing.

“Easy now, love,” Finn said, setting him down on his feet. “Catch your breath. And...look into the mirror. What do you see?”

The candles had burned nearly down to stubs, and they were still the only light in the bedroom. Sami got to his feet, feeling a dull ache of loss where he was no longer connected to Finn, but he did what he was told. He turned and looked in the mirror.

They were luminous. Finn glowed with a dark energy, like a cloud of crystals of red and black. But. Sami glowed too. He looked down at his own hands and saw nothing, but looked up in the mirror and saw gold, his hair, his skin, his eyes like amber.

“I don’t understand,” Sami said, his brow crinkling.

“Mirrors don’t lie,” Finn purred. “I told you that you were special. Brace yourself, my love.”

Sami caught Finn’s gaze in the mirror, predatory and possessive and reverent, and Sami smiled. He leaned down and put his arms against the edge of the vanity table.

Finn’s smile spread as he grasped Sami’s hips roughly, talons digging in this time, and guided himself home. He fucked in and wrapped his arms around Sami’s body, touching everywhere that he could. Sami cried out once, twice, three times as Finn’s cock glided over the spot inside him that made him see stars. His eyes opened and he saw more stars in the mirror, sparks everywhere. They made love like galaxies colliding, spiral arms entwining and stars burning up and burning out across their skin. Sami felt like they were the size of the entire universe.

“Say my name,” Finn rasped.

“Finn Balor,” Sami cried.

Finn reached out with his hand and grasped Sami’s leaking cock, stroking it firmly.

“Who loves you?”

“Finn Balor.”

“Who do you belong to?” He demanded, speeding up his strokes.

“Finn Balor.”

“Who belongs to you?” Finn whispered.

“Finn Balor! Finn! Finn Balor! Oh, fuck,” Sami cried.

The tendrils of Finn’s hair pulled at Sami’s. “Come for me now, Sami Zayn,” he said, looming over Sami’s body, devouring him, treasuring him.

“Finn!” Sami cried out, his voice breaking.

“Sami,” Finn sighed, sounding almost human, gripping Sami’s chest with his left arm. He came shuddering, the image in the mirror distorting with the blur of motion. The candles went out.

Sami followed. His come spattered the dresser and his chest and Finn’s clawed hand. Finn worked up over his head and down to the base of his dick until he couldn’t take it anymore, his skin too sensitive to be touched.

Silently, Finn pulled away but grabbed Sami’s hand, leading him to the bed. In time, Finn would lick him clean in the dark stillness of the witching hour. In time, they would fall asleep, Finn draped protectively around his lover’s earthly body. In time, Sami would see far stranger things than his demon lover’s feral grin. For now, they collapsed on the bed, sated, sticky, and fully in love.

***

It was morning. Light streamed through the window. Sami glanced at the alarm clock, blinking 12:00. The power was back on.

He rolled over to find an empty bed. Finn was gone.

“I knew it couldn’t last,” Sami said to himself. He rolled over and saw something on the vanity, and got up.

Sami looked down at his naked body in the mirror. Where the demon had bitten his shoulder, there was a red and green and black diamond like an open mouth, with triangles and curves where the scarred tooth marks should have been. His eyes flicked down to his own cock, and where Finn had wrapped the wriggling device around him, there was a black circle of twisting lines, at the base of his cock and around his balls.

He looked down at himself: there was nothing there but normal human hickies and freckles. Just like the glow from last night, something about the mirror reflected another reality. Maybe a truer one, maybe not.

There was a note on the table, pinned to an apple with a knife.

“Sami. I have had to return to the far realm to finish healing the wounds of my human form, but you are ever on my mind. You know how to summon me, now. Don’t let a new moon pass without at least a call. Love, Finn.”

“At least he left me breakfast,” Sami said out loud to himself. He took a bite out of the apple. The new moon couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
